A new opponent made
by bladion13
Summary: A little more serious fic about claude being a love-child. Hopefully it's better than my summery. rated M for safety


Piles. This single word could not even describe the state of file growth in William T. Spears' office. The overworked man hunched over his desk, now withered and ragged due to the recent corruption of souls. His eyes burning, coaxing him to close them and remove the cruel words printed on the paper. 'Soul unlogged.' Sutcliff.

William grumbled knowing automatically who the cause of this was. Another night, no, week of unpaid overtime added to his now 2 month workload.

Fed up with sitting in the office, his prison cell for the next eternity, he placed his pens inside his desk so Grell couldn't use them for his scribbling on important work. He stood, now realizing just how late it was.

"One in the morning! I was supposed to be asleep four hours ago." William thought to himself, a scowl of disdain adorning his face. Just in time for him to get two hours of sleep before returning. "Honestly, I actually had more sleep with the de-"William's eyes widened a fraction before he silently chided his wondering mind.

Putting it off as sleep deprivation he stumbled out into London midmorning.

Now that he thought about it, this was the time demons preferred to hunt. Normally he would be confident in a duel with a demon but the rest of the dispatch was probably out cold and a reaper is no match to a group of demons. Let alone when that one demon fought him he seemed fairly laid back. "I wonder what a full fight from him would be like." William no longer really cared where his mind took him, as long as physically he would be in bed soon.

"A very lonely bed isn't it?" a smooth almost taunting voice melted through the air, much like milk and honey. William knew however this was the type of honey that would corrupt and rot you with its deadly sweetness. His eyes scanned the night streets in vain.

Perhaps he should hurry home; his mind seemed to be playing tricks.

"Lonely and cold, your bed suites you, Mr. Spears." The voice caressed his ears, "Perhaps you should get someone to warm it for you."

"Be gone demon. I have no time for your games." William coaxed himself into a state of semi-alertness. He started to walk away, careful to not let his pace quicken, lest the demon be given motives to chase and catch.

"Going somewhere?" This time the voice was accompanied with a solid figure in front of William. Unfortunately, due to his lack of stamina, he stepped against the crisp butler's uniform. Appalled by the contact, William made haste to back from Sebastian, without falling on his ass.

"My my, aren't we clumsy tonight, William?" That damned smirk formed over his features, but something was different tonight, the degree of the smile set something off.

"Determination." William realized suddenly realizing just how much danger he was in.

William continued to back away and bumped, yet again, into Sebastian, who had appeared behind William. Yet again William moved to retreat. Having none of it, Sebastian placed his gloved hand over William's mouth and nose before putting pressure over his throat, cutting off blood flow. Mixed with his already muddled mind and the deprivation of blood flow, William's body became lax in Sebastian's grip.

Earlier that morning Sebastian had been preparing his master's tea.

"Sebastian, nothing much has been happening as of late." Ciel grumbled, boredom pouring into his eye.

"I thought the master should be happy, after all this is more time you could spend with Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian didn't look up from his work yet a light smile graced his face, he could practically feel Ciel shudder.

"Perhaps… Yet as my pawn you have the ability to make this game a little more…interesting." Ciel examined a fork nonchalantly.

"And how would my master want me to do so?" Sebastian felt the inner beast lurking beneath the chains of the contract shudder in anticipation.

"…Set up another board. My opponent is for now unknown and isn't present. I don't care how, as long as it won't ruin my name or harm the queen, make that new player." Ciel was careful about how he worded this, even the simplest of misunderstandings and an innocent order could become deadly.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian finished Ciel's tea, bowed and made his leave for his room, there he would plot exactly who shall be brought into play.

Sebastian automatically thought of Grell, very much wanting to see his demise. He was after all deprived of causing it due to his frostbitten boss, William T. Spears. Of whom hated demons… A sadistic smile, no I believe this has leave to be called a grin, split his face. "Perfect."


End file.
